Not Just a Waiter
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko needs extra money so he is the waiter for his Akashi's fathers event. Akashi has to attend as it's his father's event. For Kuroko it's hard being a waiter when his boyfriend is there and he is unable to tell anyone that Akashi Seijuro is his boyfriend. AkaKuro M for Language


Kuroko stood in the his boyfriends grand bedroom staring at himself in the mirror. His hair, which had been extremely ruffled, was now slick and slightly combed over his head. He wore a white shirt with a black waist coat along with a black bow tie (which he just happened to hate). Black slacks hung from his slender hips until they met a pair of clean black shoes. Akashi stood behind his boyfriend in a a blue sweater vest and a pair of jeans his hair combed backwards.

For Kuroko he needed some extra cash so he was being a waiter for Akashi's father grand event. For Akashi he had to attend the event as it was his fathers. Akashi slung an arm over the others shoulder and pulled him in closer until their hair was touching. Akashi turned and gave a soft peck on the cheek to Kuroko before they started walking into the grand hall.

"I love you, but we can not afford any mistakes tonight. You are to be of high elegance. The best waiters that have catered for many wealthy people. You do not mingle unless spoken to. You will offer food, clean tables and repeat. The guests will not know that you are my boyfriend. Wealthy democrats do not take well to homosexuality so we won't be flaunting our love. Nor will I be treating you like anything other than a waiter," Akashi explained as they walked through the long walls that had many, many posters of ancestors of Akashi.

Kuroko rolled his eyes before another chaste kiss was planted on his cheek. He followed Akashi into the large hall where only three waiters stood. Two of which were female. The females clothing was identical to the males and had their hair in scraped back pony tails. The other male waiter gave him a small smile.

"For the record, all of them our gay, staring on the left is Yumi," Akashi addressed the taller blonde female who gave a small smile. "To her right is Iori," She was a lot smaller than Yumi and had brown hair with matching eyes. "Finally we have Tadashi," He was taller than both the girls along with Akashi and Kuroko. He was roughly around Aomine's height which was average. He had dark hair and Kuroko could faintly see that his face was lightly dusted with freckles.

"Yumi, Iori, Tadashi this is Tetsuya. Give him a quick run-down. The Sehiko's always arrive an hour early. Akashi looked around the room before he gave Kuroko a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked out muttering, "He's going to be the death of me."

The three other waiters were shocked to see such affection, "Alright ignoring that," Tadashi picked up a tray and held it on his right palm, level to his eyes. His left hand was behind his back. "You walk over to the guests," Tadashi walked over to Iori, "Madam would you care for some...what ever it is you are serving. While you speak lower your hand like so," Tadashi slowly lowered the plate in front of the small female while she pretended to be an arrogant guest and slowly pretended to pick up one of the small canopes they were serving.

"Easy right. Don't worry to much," Tadashi slung an arm over Kuroko's shoulder and laughed. "Don't drop your tray, once it is empty head into the kitchen pick up a new one and slowly walk around the room. Walk slow. For the love of all that is good. Walk slow," Kuroko nodded his head.

Akashi walked back in and glared at how Tadashi held Kuroko. He walked over and pulled Kuroko away from the other, "He's mine. Paw's off. I mean it. No friendly affection at all," Akashi stormed off and headed to the front door.

"Love that he is homosexual. You don't get many like that," Iori whispered to the group. Yumi and Tadashi bobbed their heads in unison to agree.

"Tetsuya we will also be greeting the guests so follow me," Tadashi spoke again and walked into the kitchen were five chefs were hard at work all doing very different tasks. Tadashi picked up a tray that had some type of bubbling alcohol and walked out the kitchen but not before being told that it isprosecco from Italy. Kuroko picked up a tray and followed Tadashi to the front door. Akashi was standing next to his father while his father had his arm wrapped around a blonde woman who was Seijuro's step-mother. Her name was Rea, she was one of the guests at one of these parties when her and Seitarou (Seijuro's father) hit it off. By that the two took a detour to Seitarou's bedroom and fooled around.

She wasn't aware that her step-son had a boyfriend at all or that he was on that ship. She knew nothing of Kuroko in all honestly. Tadashi stood at left of the door with Yumi while Kuroko stood on the right of the door with Iori.

"Please don't screw this up," Akashi pleaded. Kuroko didn't turn to face his boyfriend. He watched as the door opened and the nipping air blew past the guests that were walking slow. When they entered the looked to the waiters at the side. The head of he house hold walked over to Kuroko and looked at it's content.

"Prosecco sir," Kuroko said firmly before lowering his tray to allow the male to try it. The wealthy male stuck out a large hand and grabbed the bottom of the glass and took a sip before making a distasteful face.

"Seitarou what is this piss?" He boomed to the man. Kuroko watched as Akashi sly guestered for him to step back. Kuroko took a quick step back, banging his back against the wall.

"Where are you going?" The wealthy man boomed to Kuroko grabbing him the collar and pulling him forward.

"Leonard. That is a member of my staff. Do not touch him so freely. Tetsuya care to explain why you took such a brash step?" Seitarou's voice was just as powerful as Leonards. While the said male glared at Kuroko, Kuroko could see Akashi mouthing, 'didn't want to spill'

"I was afraid that I would spill my tray all over our guest, sir," Leonard laughed loudly and smacked Kuroko's back forcefully causing the alcohol to sway in the glass, fortuneltly none of it spilled over. The wife of Leonard took a glass from Iori and tasted it for herself.

"Darling, its not that bad," She somewhat chirped happily chasing after her husband. Akashi made a mad dash for Kuroko while Rea was distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kuroko whispered to the other. Akashi rested his head on his boyfriend shoulder.

"I'm going to be worrying all night. Take better care of him," He snapped before turning around and walking over to his father who mouthed, 'okay?' to which Kuroko nodded dumbly. Seitarou walked away to entertain the Sehiko's.

Tadashi walked round the back passing the door to the grand hall and walked into the kitchen from behind and made his way over to a bunker that had bowls of food. Tadashi was loading plates onto empty trays on another table. Iori was washing dirty pots and pans while Yumi dried them.

"Tetsuya, you can help me with this," Tadashi suggested and the said male walked over to help put the content into bowls while Tadashi loaded the bowls. "What's it like fucking Akashi?" Tadashi whispered to the other male.

"Very hot. I've only had sex with him but I can tell he knows what he is doing while I sort of just fumble about at it,"

"Do you stay close by?"

"No, I live in Tokyo,"

"Wow, long distance. How long have you been a couple?" Tadashi asked as he moved another bowl onto an empty tray.

"Since our second year of middle school,"

"4 years? Not bad. So is he your first boyfriend?"

"No. My second. Akashi doesn't like talking about my first. Not because it was a bad relationship but because it was a good relationship and ended so well he's still my best friend." Tadashi nodded slowly. A man walked in announcing that a car was pulling up so they made their way to the front door with the trays of Prosecco. The doors opened and a young female rushed in and ran into Akashi's awaiting arms and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Darling it's been so long," Akashi didn't look to Kuroko as the female clung onto his arm. Kuroko robotically walked over to her, ensuring he got a glare at his boyfriend.

"Procescco?" He smiled threw gritted teeth, how dare she touch him so freely.

"Thank you," She gracefully took the drink and sipped it slowly.

"Darling this is delightful, it's so fresh you must try some," She held her glass to his lips but he took a glass from Kuroko and gently hit it with her own glass.

"Cheers," Kuroko backed away slowly. Akashi took a sip of the beverage. "That is delicious,"

"We shall drink this on our wedding day," Kuroko could feel a lump in his throat as he stepped back. He was hoping that she was one of those girls who loved a guy and would say such things even though no arrangement was ever made.

Kuroko stepped back and was counting in his head before he beat the smile out of her face. It wasn't jealously that had washed over it was possessiveness devouring him. He wanted to break a few of the glasses over her head. He wanted Akashi to push her away and run over to him. He wanted to hold Akashi's arm like that without having to worry about their relationship being a secret. Iori tugged on his hand and he brushed it off.

"Young love, eh," The mother walked in with a large grin. She walked over to Seitarou and kissed his cheek. "How have you been? Who is this?" The woman asked giving a strange look to Rea.

"Ahh Yachino this is my new beautiful wife. Rea,"

"What happened to Hanako? Will she be coming to this?" Seitarou lowered his head slowly and shook it.

"No, Hanako died when Seijuro was only 8 years old from bone cancer,"

"What a pity," She seemed to shrug it off like it had bent nothing to either Seijuro or his father. Seijuro was still worked up over his mother's death, resulting in a sobbing snuggle in bed as he spoke about his feelings that he hid behind the cold mask he was grown up to wore since his mother leave.

More and more guests were rolling in and the Prosecco was running out with every guest. Iori finished her tray first, so she hid it behind her back and nodded to the guests as they arrived. When there was a small interval the four picked up more glasses of Proseco before entering the hallway and waiting for more guests.

Akashi no longer stood at the door with his father but was with that girl. He tried not to let that bother him but it did. He wanted to peek into the hall to see what they were up to. He wanted to claim his place in his arms but could not when dressed like a waiter.

Seitarou walked closer to the four, "There only the Wajima's to arrive and they will be a while. You may walk around with the Proseco serving some more," Kuroko walked into the hall to see Akashi and that female sitting on a chair talking. She still clung to Akashi's arm. The girl seemed to notice Kuroko and beconed him over.

He lowered his tray and she took a glass and handed it to Akashi, "Care for another," He nodded and took the glass from her hands while picked up another.

"Poor boy have you tried the Prosecco,"

"No," The girl laughed loudly in Kuroko's face.

"These poor boys can't afford such nice things," She laughed. Kuroko walked away not wanting to be insulted again. He wasn't poor, he may not live in such a nice house but he wasn't poor. He hadn't had Prosecco tonight but he had it plenty of times before. Akashi enjoyed the drink when they bathed together or when they had lazy sex.

Tadashi tapped Kuroko's shoulder and led him into the kitchen, "Can we turn this into a murder mystery. Victim: that whore clinging to my boyfriend, The murderer: me," Tadashi laughed hard as he picked up a new plate that had small canopes.

The one that Kuroko was serving was small salmon over cream cheese and a cracker while Tadashi walked around with rice balls with different spices mixed in. Kuroko walked back into the grand hall.

"He has to suck up to woman. Can you live with it?"

"No. He hated seeing your arm around me, how can he be fine with that tart?" he hissed as he walked back into the room. He walked around the groups offering his canopes to the guests who were loving the small snacks. Many would demand for him to return with the canopes.

He watched as that whore kissed his lips, "When we marry next year, we shall have those waiters," Akashi nodded. Once Kuroko's plate was empty he began to make his way to the kitchen and was told to quickly hand out Prosecco.

The four of them quickly delivered glasses to everyone before Seitarou began, "I'd like to thank you for coming. I'd like to announce my son Seijuro and his wife to be, Shizuki Akarona," Everyone lifted up their glasses to toast to the newly weds to be.

Kuroko stormed into the kitchen and set down his plate. Tadashi followed after him and grabbed his arm, "What are you going to do. Calm down. You can't ruin this for your boyfriend," Tadashi pleaded.

"I'm going home," Kuroko snarled before smashing a few cups. He stormed out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs. Kuroko walked into Akashi's bedroom and grabbed his duffle bag before picking up his clothes that he had. He threw the bag over his back, grabbed his jacket before making his way downstairs to see a lot of guests were staring at him with Akashi and his father standing in front of them at the bottom of the stairs. Shizuka gripped onto Akashi's arm and was trying to act all cute. Kuroko grabbed a glass from Tadashi and poured the alcohol over the girl while snarling.

"Let me explain," Akashi suddenly pleaded reaching forward to touch Kuroko's arm

"Forget it. I don't want to hear it,"

"Tetsuya. Stay let me explain,"

"Darling, why are you so worried about this waiter. He dumped alcohol over me, do something," She looked to see that her fiancee was tearing up.

"Good bye," Kuroko snarled pushing past the crowd.

"Tetsuya, wait!" Akashi screamed and followed him past the crowd.

"I'm done talking," Kuroko walked out of the house while Akashi followed after him. It was raining and they were both getting soaked. Kuroko rushed out of the gates jumping over them as they remained closed.

Akashi walked back into the house, soaken wet. He walked past his father, as he made his way up the stairs, "Shizuki, I will never marry you. Get of my flipping arm, you are killing it," He hissed at her as she tried to grab his arm.

"What? Why?"

"I'm gay. That waiter that just left is my boyfriend but he just broke up with me all because of you. That waiter is the love of my life. Before you came in I was fucking him. In the ass! Do you get it! I will never marry you!" He screamed at her. Everyone gasped in shock while the teenager stormed up the stairs.

"Seitarou did you know about this?" Rea asked looking at her husband with disgust who didn't seem all to bothered about the commotion.

"Of course I did. Seijuro introduced his boyfriend back in middle school. He's a nice guy," Rea walked away from her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me he had a boyfriend?" She snarled.

"He doesn't like you," He snarled before walking up the stairs to find his son with a duffle bag with his phone to his ear.

"Tetsuya, please call me. Please. Baby, please," He cried into his phone. Seitarou grabbed his son as he cried into his shoulder.

"Go get him son," Akashi nodded and ran down the stairs, passed his fiancee and out the house. He knew where he would go. It was obvious,the train station. Akashi ran after Kuroko. The train station happened to be extremely close to his house. He crossed several roads before he found Kuroko looking at the train times.

"They won't come till morning,"

"Then I'll walk,"

"Or you come home with me and we can talk. Tetsuya, I was never planning on marrying her. I was...damn it, look at me," Akashi hissed walking over to his boyfriend. He took the others hand and pulled out a box from his pocket. Kuroko opened it and saw a simple silver ring.

"Tonight, I was going to ask you to marry me. I can not marry Shizuki when I am already married. I wasn't wanting to rush into marriage with you but I know that I will never give you to anyone else and I know that you feel the same way," Akashi went down on his one knee and took Kuroko's hand.

"I love you Tetsuya, will you marry me?" He asked with tears streaming down his cheeks. Kuroko nodded and fell onto his knees with Akashi and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"Come on," Akashi slipped the engagement ring onto Kuroko's finger and slipped his hand into his. "Let's get you dried up," Akashi led him back home. It continued to pour down but the two didn't mind all too much.

They walked into the house where the party was still continuing. Tadashi peeked his head around the corner to see the couple, "We'll be down shortly. Could you make us a cup of coffee,"

"Shizuki has been crying none-stop and has drank two bottles of Prosecco. Rea too has been crying," Akashi chuckled before leading Kuroko into his bedroom where he pulled his wet clothes off and got him wrapped up in a large fluffy towel.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing his head and pulling the other into his bed and wrapping his arms around him. "I hate that I hurt you. I didn't know that you would find out like that. I didn't want to hurt you. When she appeared, I didn't think much of it. I didn't think they'd announce our engagement. I was never planning on marrying her but I never told you as I didn't want to hurt you or make you worry," Akashi sighed and pulled off his own wet clothes throwing them far away before joining Kuroko in the large fluffy towel.

"Tetsuya...say something to me,"

"I'm a little stunned. I'm exstatic that we are engaged. I'm furious that she touched you. She thought that she owned you when I had to endure watching her grip you like that. I'm disappointed that you couldn't tell me about it. I would have understood. I wouldn't have felt so betrayed," Kuroko reached up with both hands and held Akashi's face before he softly brushed his lips against the others.

"There is food downstairs," Akashi hummed happily before putting on a tshirt and thew one over to Kuroko. They walked hand in hand as they made their way into the grand hall clad in a tshirt and their long boxers.

Akashi led Kuroko through the crowd of democrats who would glare at them. He sat Kuroko down on a long chair and snuggled into the others side. Tadashi walked over with two cups of coffee and handed it to the two men.

"So you gave him another chance?"

Kuroko nodded, "He asked me to marry him. How could I refuse?" He grinned madly like a child. Tadashi walked over to the two and passed them both a steaming hot cup of coffee, "So you decided to take him back? Did he beg, grovel?" Tadashi laughed.

"He asked me to marry him. I couldn't refuse," Tadashi bent down and embraced Kuroko, like he had been his friend for years and not the few hours he had spent working with him.

"Congradulations," he kissed Kuroko's cheek and then Akashi's before taking off. Seitarou had spotted them from across the room and made his way over, dragging Rea with him. The pair joined Akashi on the chair. Rea sitting as far away as she possibly could, glaring at the other two.

"Do you have to be in your boxers? I want him to continue to be a waiter," Rea grabbed Kuroko's arm and threw him to the maids who rushed away and got him into a suit that was similar to his first.

Kuroko was holding a tray in his hands and was circling around the groups who would take the drinks but would glare at him, viciously. He knew that was probably going to happen when most of them disliked gay's but he walked on anyway, with his head held high.

He walked over to Akashi who took a glass from his tray, "I'm sorry about her. She won't accept the fact that we are dating," Kuroko put a finger to his lip.

"We are engaged,"

"Give her a minute to settle with the idea that I love guys,"

"No...you love me. No one else, " Akashi pulled Kuroko into his body and pressed his lips to his cheek.

"Definatly just you. Save yourself some Prosecco and we'll enjoy some in bed. Sound good,"

"Sounds delightful," Kuroko moaned into Akashi's ear at the delightful invitation for more sex.

"Alright, head back to work," Akashi slapped his ass softly before walking away to talk to some other people.

Kuroko walked over to Shizuki and held the tray out to her. She was drenched in his alcohol. She snarled at him as she grabbed another glass of alcohol, "Don't ya ever touch Akashi. Do I make myself clear. I'll apologise for dumping a glass of alchohol over you but don't you ever touch my boyfriend,"

She took a glass and sipped on it, "It won't be long till he is mine. Why would he ever settle for someone like you," Kuroko stepped away not wanting to talk to her. "We are still engaged. We will marry," Kuroko walked over to Akashi and grabbed his arm before pulling him away for a second.

"Saw you talking to Shizu-" Kuroko covered his mouth.

"Last name only please,"

"Akarona-san. What got you so rild up?

"She says she will be yours as you are still engaged,"

"Come with me,"

"What about the Prosecco?"

Akashi grabbed the tray before they made their way towards the chair they were sitting previously. Kuroko took a glass of Proseco and sipped it slowly while Akashi nibbled on his neck, sucking and lapping up the skin.

"People are staring,"

"Of course. I'm obliged to stay here until it ends. You can go to my room and get ready for bed or stay down here and feel loved," Kuroko chose the latter and allowed his boyfriend to lap up his neck for a while.

"Seijuro you are in public, you can not do such disgraceful things," Rea snapped walking over to the two.

"You do the exact same thing to my father during dinner. I see no difference," Akashi sucked on the Kuroko's earlobe while his hand reached low and grabbed his groin. His thumb softly stroked the side of his penis.

"The difference is that we are of different genders,"

"And…" Akashi deadpanned not seeing the difference at all. It was revolting seeing his father being touched by some other woman. Akashi grabbed a glass of Prosecco and took a large swig. He couldn't stand his step-mother. Akashi walked over to his father who was talking to the Akarona head of house.

The head of house glared at Seijuro furiously as he walked over, "You wife is going to turn me into an alcoholic or a murderer," He snarled to his father who chuckled softly.

"You and Tetsuya can retire for the night. She won't bother you there and I'll have a word in the morning with her," Akashi bowed to the Akarona head of house.

"I apologise for how this night turned out but Tetsuya is the one I love and I could never marry someone else. I did enjoy your daughters company earlier. I hope that she will remain to be my friend and Tetsuya's," Akashi turned away and gestured for Kuroko to follow. The two walked up the stairs with a small smile.

"Started as a waiter, ended the night as your fiancée," Kuroko chuckled. Akashi slung an arm over the others shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

"How else would it happen,"

* * *

 **Yeah...I don't know. I just wanted to write.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
